1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator which has a refrigerating compartment arranged at an upper position in a main body thereof, freezer compartments arranged under the refrigerating compartment and at the lowest position in the main body, and a vegetable compartment arranged between the freezer compartments.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventional refrigerators have a main body formed by an outer casing and an inner casing with a heat insulating material formed and filled therebetween, and have the inside of the main body divided into a plurality of temperature zones to provide a plurality of storage compartments having a temperature suited to each food.
Although refrigerators which have a freezer compartment at an upper position therein, a refrigerating compartment at a central position therein and a vegetable compartment at a lower position therein have been dominant, refrigerators with a variety of layout have been recently proposed.
For example, a conventional refrigerator as shown in FIG. 16 is a refrigerator called a mid freezer wherein freezer compartments 200, 250 are arranged at a central position therein. The refrigerator has such a specific structure that a refrigerating compartment 100 with a door is arranged at the highest position in the refrigerator 1, the freezer compartments 200, 250 with drawers are arranged at a central position in the refrigerator so as to be put one on the other, and a vegetable compartment 300 with a drawer is arranged at the lowest position in the refrigerator.
Although the refrigerating compartment 100 has easier access, the vegetable compartment 300 has a difficult access since the provision of the vegetable compartment 300 under the freezer compartments 200, 250 with a small frequency of use forces a user to have access to the vegetable compartment 300 in a squatting position. Considering that vegetables have the freshness thereof immediately deteriorated, the provision of the vegetable compartment 300 under the freezer compartments 200, 250 for a long term of storage of frozen foods does not match the actual state of use because the vegetable compartment requires a constant check for freshness.
On the other hand, a conventional refrigerator as shown in FIG. 17 is a refrigerator called a mid-vegetable compartment with a vegetable compartment 300 arranged at a central position therein. The refrigerator has such a specific structure that a freezer compartment 250 with a drawer is arranged at the lowest position therein, a freezer compartment 200 with an ice storing compartment 202 provided therein is arranged above the freezer compartment, and the vegetable compartment 300 is arranged above the freezer compartment 200 and at a central position therein.
Although the vegetable compartment 300 has easier access, the ice storing compartment 202 has a difficult access since the provision of the ice storing compartment 202 with a great frequency of use particularly in summer under the vegetable compartment 300 forces a user to have access to the ice storing compartment in a crouching position.
In addition, the provision of the ice storing compartment under the vegetable compartment 300 creates a problem in terms of hygiene because the ice in the ice storing compartment is used without treatment prior to use and because contamination on vegetable in the vegetable compartment could adhere on the ice in the ice storing compartment.
Since conventional refrigerators have been constructed as stated earlier, the conventional refrigerator show in FIG. 16 provides easier access to the refrigerating compartment 100 though it has created the a problem in that the vegetable compartment 300 is difficult of access since the provision of the vegetable compartment 300 under the freezer compartments 200, 250 with a small frequency of use forces a user to have access to the vegetable compartment 300 in a squatting position.
The conventional refrigerator shown in FIG. 17 provides easier access to the vegetable compartment 300 though it has created the problem that the ice storing compartment 202 is difficult of access since the provision of the ice storing compartment 202 with a great frequency of use particularly in summer under the vegetable compartment 300 forces a user to have access to the ice storing compartment in a crouching position.
In addition, the provision of the ice storing compartment under the vegetable compartment 300 has created problem in terms of hygiene because the ice in the ice storing compartment is used without treatment prior to use and because contamination on the vegetables could adhere on the ice.